There are various methods that can be employed to adjust or control the melt flow properties (such as melt index) and the molecular weight parameters (such as weight-average molecular weight) of an olefin polymer produced using a metallocene-based catalyst system. For instance, the metallocene compound and/or the polymerization reaction conditions can be changed to vary the melt flow properties and the molecular weight characteristics of the polymer that is produced. However, additional methods of adjusting or controlling the polymer properties are needed which do not require changes in the metallocene compound or the polymerization conditions. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is directed.